


this is halloween // everybody make a scene

by A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ((sjhbdvgfdhjs janus is based on someone my datemate told me about)), Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderbent Emile, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other, Punk Roman, Stoner Janus, Theater Kid Logan, ao3 deleted all my tags so we're redoing, genderbent Remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli
Summary: "Please?" Remy had begged him at lunch. "We don't have enough people on cleanup, but many hands make light work, yeah?""Give me one single incentive to go." Logan hadn't looked up from his script. "And community service hours don't count.""Patton's gonna be there."...fuck Remy. Because now Logan is standing in his Hamlet costume, which looks way less cool now that they’ve turned the lights on, holding a trash bag as another student pulls down the streamers, and Patton is nowhere in sight.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Remile - Relationship, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, background prinxiety, lots more friendships i dont have the time or energy for
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	this is halloween // everybody make a scene

**Author's Note:**

> Caspian stop writing fics no one wants but you challenge  
> i'll start it tomorrow bc today we have a shift auuuuuuuu  
> Info:  
> Remy - genderbent (she/her), in so many different clubs how does she have the time for all these clubs, i’ll tell you, it’s bc of all the cheap ass coffee she drinks with nothin else but sugar. Talks like a machine gun she has literally no chill (shift - emile)
> 
> Emily - genderbent Emile (she/her), drained the chill out of Remy, gives really good advice that she doesn’t follow, a flirt who plays innocent. (yes i genderbent remile, sue me, i want lesbians) (shift - Remy)
> 
> Janus - (he/him) nickname Dee. whats his real first name? Who knows. Human version of an opossum, right down to eating food out of the trash, which no one gets because he’s like the richest kid in school. Doesn’t actually do anything but weed. (Shift - Remus)
> 
> Patton - (they/them, he/him) friend-shaped nerd. The friend that your parents totally approve of bc hes a good example (while they’re in earshot at least) (Shift - Logan)
> 
> Remus - (he/him, doesn’t really care) has had a speaking role in every play since fifth grade and a singing role in every musical since seventh, usually ends up being the villain or a henchman but almost always steals the show, the best friend to all of drama club (shift - Janus and Roman)
> 
> Roman - (they/them, he/him, she/her) my punk child, good god i love them, has never done anything that wasn’t for attention, someone get them some self esteem blease help them, Dee’s best friend, the raccoon to Dee’s opossum (shift - remus and virgil)
> 
> Virgil - (they/them, voi/void) prez of the LGBTQ+ club, absolutely full of love and a pushover no matter how stubborn voi tries to be. More of an overlarge- sweatshirts- with- sleeve-paws person than hoodies. (shift - patton)
> 
> And finally our Leading Man  
> Logan!!! - (he/him) basically a shoo-in to be prez of the drama club once he’s a senior, a slut for Shakespeare and an idiot for Patton, raging theater gay (shift - Roman

_Please?_ Remy had begged him at lunch. _We don't have enough people on cleanup, but many hands make light work, yeah?_

_Give me one single incentive to go._ Logan hadn't looked up from his script. _And community service hours don't count._

_ Patton's gonna be there. _

...fuck Remy. Because now Logan is standing in his Hamlet costume, which looks way less cool now that they’ve turned the lights on, holding a trash bag as another student pulls down the streamers, and Patton is nowhere in sight.

Logan sighs. He can't blame Patton, even if Remy was lying. He wouldn't be helping for cleanup of the Halloween dance under any circumstance, other than being able to spend time with Patton Foster-Blue, who sat next to him in math class, wore bow ties everywhere (which was unbelievably adorable in Logan's opinion), and had honors in every class, including gym. Very impressive, in his clumsy, unathletic, B+ drama club member's opinion.

"Yo." The streamer-puller— a Jack Skellington who's makeup was wearing off— had moved forward while Logan had been lost in his (gay) thoughts. He shifts forward with the trash bag, as they got a good look at him.

“Who’re you?” Skellington grunts as they pull down a pumpkin sticker off the wall. “Either Shakespeare or a videogame character.”

“Close,” Logan murmurs. “I’m, uh, Hamlet. You know, to be or not to be…” he trails off at the snickers coming from his partner. 

“Oh, no, I’m not trying to insult you or anything,” they hasten to smooth over. “That’s really cool, I swear. Hella creative.”

“Thank you.” If Logan preens a bit, that’s no one’s business but his own. “I’m Logan.”

“Virgil. They them.” They pull down the banner: ‘Have a spooky good time!’ “Are you in Hohl's third period health?" As Logan nods, they snap their fingers. "I knew I saw you somewhere!"

“That means we’ve both been assigned homework on a holiday,” he chuckles softly as Virgil dumps the banner in his bag. “Who does that?”

“Who does clean-up for a school dance on a holiday?” They raise an eyebrow at him. “Seriously. I wanna know. You’re not on the event committee, and you’re not _desperately_ falling behind on volunteer hours, as far as I know, and I honestly can’t think of any alternative reason to do this, unless you either have no friends or a friend made you do it.”

Logan blinks. “You’re very good at that. Deducing, I mean.” Virgil gives him a one handed finger gun and unwinds streamers with the other. “I’m here because Remy Dormir—”

“I knew it!” They cackle as Logan jolts in surprise. “I— I’m sorry, but it’s just hilarious, ‘cause Remy bet Emily P— who she’s totally stupid for, BTW— that she’d be able to get ten people on board for cleanup! Do you know how many she got?”

Logan files away Remy’s evident opinion on Emily P. for later. “Nope. So basically I got—” ‘bribed’ sits on his tongue for a moment— “ _blackmailed_ into this so Remy could win a bet?”

“Yep,” Virgil grins like a doof as they continue to pull balloons down and squish them until they pop. “Dang. That’s nasty, dude, I’m sorry.”

“So why are _you_ here?” Logan asks as the balloon husks are disposed of. “Did Remy get you too?”

They sigh. “Basically. Patton Foster-Blue, you know him—”

“Yes!” Logan coughs. “I, uh. Yes. I know of him.”

Virgil gives him a weird look, but continues. “Yeah, I got dragged in ‘cause he wanted to help Remy, so I’m one of Rem’s claims _technically_ , but it’s all Pat’s doing.”

Leave it to Patton to never abandon a friend in need. Logan’s heart _flutters_ in gay yearning, but he continues. “Sucks. Hey, is Patton gonna be here?”

“He should be, shouldn’t he,” Virgil grumbles as the pair walks to the next streamer-encased column. “Disappeared the minute the party’s over. Said he was getting help. I love the guy, but he’s a secret keeper, and we’ve still got a lot to go,” they sigh and both of them look across the cafeteria— they’ve done two columns and a banner out of… a lot. 

They keep dutifully pulling down streamers and stickers. Logan runs into Remus, a fellow drama kid member dressed as Beetlejuice, and Remy, who Logan yoinks and demands a conversation with later.

Around the ninth column, someone enters the cafeteria, their costume consisting of a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and a plastic pumpkin worn like a helmet, with tinted plastic letting them see. Virgil doesn’t look up from where they’re prying more pumpkin stickers off the wall, but the new person creeps closer until they’re almost right behind them. It’s only then that Logan think to speak up “Virgil—”

Before he can finish that statement, pumpkinhead pounces, grabbing Virgil’s shoulders and yelling “BOO!” Virgil leaps about a foot in the air with a screech, and whirls around to find the intruder cackling. “ROMAN!”

So the outfit wasn’t a costume. Roman Kingsley, local feral punk, twin of Remus, pulls off the pumpkin and cackles as Virgil chews him out. Logan stands there helplessly with the trash bag. 

“Roman!” Patton walks over with a frown on his face. Logan internally combusts. “Don’t scare void like that!”  
“Why not?” They laugh. “Voi can take it! Can'tchya?” They smirk at Virgil, who actually hisses. “Feisty. Hey, I like your costume!” They unzip their jacket to reveal a Nightmare Before Christmas shirt. The pair banters as Patton turns to Logan. 

“I’m sorry about those two,” he sighs. He’s dressed like a Star Wars rebel fighter. Adorkable. “They get along like cats and dogs. Roman _said_ they were gonna help, but…” he sighs and trails off, gesturing at the pair, Roman grinning like the cat who got the cream, as Virgil, who’s a good deal shorter than Roman, resorts to yelling and smacking them in the arm.

“It’s alright.” Logan automatically says, trying to pretend that the little demon of gay yearning is not tying his organs in knots. “The more, the merrier. And we still have a lot to do…” there’s maybe fifteen other students in the cafeteria. They’ve finished about half the decorations, but there’s still a lot to go.

Patton smiles at him apologetically. “But you guys did really good! I’m sorry I’m late, gosh, Roman!” he calls to the punk, who Virgil gets one last swipe at before they join Patton. “Go ask Remy what you can do.”

“Copy, Blue Leader!” Roman salutes and goosesteps past Virgil with a mocking grin, who snarls at them again. 

“And— gosh, where’d he go— oh! Dee!” Patton waves at someone who’s wandered in.   
Logan’s stomach drops like Brutus on his sword. Dee Worth, school’s local stoner and problem causer drifts over. He doesn’t _reek_ of weed today, and he doesn’t look high, but that doesn’t change all the rumors he’s heard, of destruction and graffiti and suspension.

“Sup, Pattman,” he wanders over. He’s got clown makeup on, but like Roman, his outfit is still his everyday bomber jacket. As Patton tells him to go help, Logan starts wondering. Patton’s charisma is good, but how on earth did he get the two most deranged people in the school to sign up for cleanup, on Halloween nonetheless?

“That’s eleven for Remy!” Patton beams as Logan snaps out of his thoughts and Dee wanders to Remy and Roman. “She did it!” (Well, there’s the _why_ , if nothing else.) 

“You mean _you_ did it,” Virgil huffs with a smile, crumpling up the sticker. 

Patton grins. “Yep! In Remy’s honor, so therefore Remy did it, no I do not take constructive criticism,” he counters Virgil with a shushing finger over their lips. “How’ve you guys been doing?”

“Perfectly fine,” Logan straightens his glasses. “Or— _good_ , at least—” he stammers, trying to not sound too stand-offish. 

Virgil saves the awkward moment by pushing Patton’s hand off their face. “Without _you_ ,” they accuse. “Help us out here!”

Patton sighs. “You’re right, I’m sorry, here,” he moves to take the garbage bag from Logan. “I’ve got it, you help Virgil.”

“Are you sure?” Logan is glad his voice barely cracks, even if his face is heating up. Be it the tinted visor on his helmet, or just some blessing of space, Patton doesn’t notice.

“Positive,” he tugs the bag out of Logan’s hands. “Go help Vee! I’ll be right here.” 

Logan hands it to him hesitantly, but gets nothing but honest smiles in return, so he goes to help Virgil. The three work in silence for a while, a lot faster with the extra hands, but Logan wishes something, _anything_ , would give them something to talk about. Then it hits him. Literally.

“Shit!” An empty soda can hits him in the ear, and all three of them turn to the source. 

“Sorry!” Roman calls unapologetically as they and Dee glide around on a wheely ladder from the library. Dee is higher, pulling decorations off the ceiling, and Roman’s pushing the both them around. At least they should be— it’s more like they’re cruising around on it on a joyride. “It was meant for Virgil!” The mentioned groans out of anger. 

“How did you even get them to join,” Logan wonders absently. 

Patton waves it off. “Dee owed me a favor and Roman doesn’t go anywhere without him, and it’s not like either of those fucks had anything better to do.”

Virgil starts to tell him “Language!” but is cut off by Logan’s sputtering. They smack him on the back for a moment as Patton looks on nervously.

“Are you alright?” Virgil gives him one last tap between the shoulder blades as Logan coughs it off.

“S’fine,” he wheezes. “Just— caught me by surprise.”

Virgil and Patton pause and look at each other for a long moment. Logan lets out another cough, eyes still watering. “What?”

“Uh…” Logan coughs again, trying to hide his embarrassment behind his fist. “Well, I didn’t know you swore.”

There’s a pause. Again.

Then Virgil snickers. “I think that’s the best reaction you’ve gotten yet.”

“Oh, come on!” Patton throws his hands up. “You’re still on about that?!”

“ _Yes_ , I’m still on about it! Because it’s hilarious!” Virgil cackles as Patton groans. 

Logan blinks. “I— I’m sorry, what?—”

Patton turns to him with a groan. “People never think I’m the type of person to swear! And Virgil has a running joke about it ever since Remy choked on her coffee when I said fuck in front of her--”

“Oh. Well, I--” Logan’s face is heating up-- _god fucking dammit are you really getting gayer over this?!_ “I’m sorry for misjudging.”

“It’s alright,” Patton gives him a big smile and oh, goodness, Logan could watch that smile and never get bored. “We do need to keep cleaning up though.”

So they work again, but not in silence. They talk about pride club, which Logan would go to if it wasn’t for scheduling conflicts, and he learns that both Kingsley twins and Dee go— along with Virgil (who uses voi/void/voids pronouns, which he promises to himself to practice when he gets home) and of course Patton.

He learns about Patton’s costume, and how he’s loved Star Wars since he was a kid, and he also gets to listen to a rant about what it’s a metaphor for, which boils down to fuck the government. Logan is mostly listening, but doesn’t fail to notice the way Patton has freckles even on the backs of his hands, that move just as passionately as he talks. 

And before they know it-- they’re done. There’s the custodians mopping the floor, but all the decorations are gone, packed away for next year or in the garbage bags (properly sorted into recyclables and non-recyclables, of course). It turned out that Roman and Dee actually did do their job, even if they were the last to finish and join the rest of the cleanup crew at the table of complimentary pizza. 

Logan doesn’t really pay attention to any of that, though— Patton’s intensely ranting about a TV show that had dropped the ball on a queer ship, and Logan didn’t even watch it, but the way Patton’s eyes flashed would have kept him engaged even if the chance to ramble about heterosexual cowardice hadnt been enough.

“So anyway, they actually had the balls to apply the metaphor about the sides of a coin, the same metaphor— oh,” Patton’s eyes grow wide with his smile, and Logan turns around to watch the infamous Emily P. stroll in, dressed like Princess Bubblegum, which she somehow manages to make both intimidating and confident.

Everyone goes silent as she walks silently towards Remy— Dee, who she’d been talking to, backs away as Emily goes toe-to-toe with her.

The silence is deafening— Logan fears for Remy’s blood pressure as her face goes pink while she breathes out “hi.”

“How many people signed up for you?” Emily’s smirk can’t be farther than six inches from Remy’s lips, which are parted in surprise.

“Uh— eleven. Elev— yeah. Eleven.” As Remy stammers out an answer, Emily’s face morphs into something resembling impressed.

“Dang.” Remy had been clutching her coffee tumbler and Emily delicately takes it, and takes a drawn out sip. Remy, who is probably bursting capillaries, looks like a goldfish about to combust.

“This looks like a bad teen romance movie,” Patton huffs a laugh in Logan’s ear as the girl’s conversation continues, Emily looking relaxed as could be, Remy giggling and rubbing at the back of her neck. You know what, Logan was going to let Remy pass this one time, because goddamn if that puff of laughter wasn’t sending shivers down his spine, and not just because of the tickle.

“I’ll see you in gym on Monday?” Emily gently hands back the tumbler, and Logan knows from experience that Remy was feeling electricity at the spots their hands brushed, and everyone in the cafeteria gasps as she leans in to kiss Remy on the cheek.

Emily gracefully walks out as the cafeteria explodes— “Catch me,” Logan manages to lip read, as his friend swoons into a cheering Roman’s arms. Even Dee gives a thumbs up as the crowd converges on Remy, who has left the mortal plane with a breathless smile on her lips.

Logan goes to congratulate her too, but gets caught by Patton’s hand on his wrist, who shakes his head with a smile. “You’ll be able to talk to her soon. God, if people get this worked up over a cheek kiss, what are they gonna think about a kiss on the lips,” he laughs and shakes his head as the roar slowly fades. “Anyway, what are you doing after this?”

Logan, who had been wondering if they’d react the same way if he and Patton kissed, snaps back to reality. “Oh-- uh, Remy’s my ride, so I’m going where she does, I guess. Unless you had something else in mind?”

Patton smiles and grabs his wrist to tug him towards the cheering group, that’s rapidly trailing off and disassembling, leaving Remy on a cafeteria chair with a dopey grin, and Roman still whooping it up behind her. “Rem! D’you wanna go get McDonalds?”

Remy throws her hands in the air gleefully, “I do not  _ care _ !! I am thriving right now, whatever we get is on me!!” 

Roman cheers even louder. “We can take my van!”

“Oh, no.” Virgil gripes, appearing at Patt’s shoulder, “the trashmobile?”

Roman gasps in indignation, “How DARE you insult my noble steed Swiftwind--”

“You named it after a Communist horse, dorkus, of course I’m gonna insult it…” the pair walks off bickering, but it’s impossible to not notice the way they gently bump shoulders, and the fond smile that graces Roman’s face every time Virgil looks away. 

“McDonalds it is!” Patton declares, his hand still around Logan’s wrist, and as he pulls Logan around again, Lo’s heart cranks it up a notch as their fingers lace together. “Remus! You comin’ with?” 

Remus looks like a deer caught in headlights as he whirls around, his eyes flicking from the way their hands are laced together, to Logan’s face, to Patton’s waving arm and big smile. “Oh-- uh, sure! Yeah, just, uh…” he trails off. “I gotta use the bathroom.”

Patton chuckles and pulls Logan back around-- Lo’s starting to think he would not mind being pulled around by Patton for the rest of his life. “Mkay! Meet us by your brother’s car!!...” he draws it out as he tugs Logan back towards and out the doors, all the way out to where Roman is waiting in the driver’s seat of a beat-up, painted van, where Virgil is sitting shotgun and they’re still griping.

“I’m just saying, he disappeared for like, all of season two, and I think he was off spreading Horse Communism,” Virgil shrugs as the nerds pile in the back, “Patt, do you think Swiftwind in the reboot was a communist?”

Roman gasps, again, “First off, he is an _alicorn_ , second, Paaaatt?” they whine it with the same intonation of a small child asking for their parent, “Tell Vee Swiftwind wasn’t ever a-- oh,” Their eyes travel to where Logan and Patton’s hands are still laced together, “what’s this?”

“It’s nothing,” Patton huffs and loosens his hand-- Logan’s heart sinks as Patton falls back into a pale blue beanbag in the back (likely not legal, but very comfy), but rises again as Patton tugs a darker blue one closer, and motions for Logan to sit as he continues the conversation. “Not to mention, Vee, I’d really like to see your argument…”

Logan can’t stop grinning-- not when Remy arrives and when Remus and Dee come back, not as Patton, Virgil and Roman debate, and definitely not as Patton screeches and grabs his arm as the car turns and the beanbags go sliding across the floor. 

He is in a van with some of the people he considers the coolest in the world, off to get fast food on Halloween night. 

This could not get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Aspirations: Roman  
> Attainments: Logan


End file.
